<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Help by Carrot_Lore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002117">Study Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore'>Carrot_Lore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullied Harry, Bullied Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is failing all his classes and needs help. He decides to ask one Percy Weasley. Throughout the years, they get closer, but how do things work out for them? Harry and Percy learn lessons and love that will all lead to one moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just thought up of this...</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter or any of characters, places, ect. , J.K Rowling does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was about to leave Transfiguration when McGonagall stopped me. She had a look of disappointment etched on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, sit down." she sighed. I didn't want to get on her bad side so I sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It may only be the start of October Mr. Potter, but your grades are atrocious. If you keep this up...let's just say that students have re-taken a year before." she warned. I gulped. I was really doing that bad. She handed me a piece of paper. It was a monthly grade card. I gasped at the grades. D's and T's, with only one A.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Weasley is in lack of better words, a bad influence. While his grades are passable, yours are less than. I want all my students to succeed, and from what I've observed in the past month, you are not on that road quite yet. All I'm asking for is for you to take better care in your work or else you won't like what happens. Also, I'll be limiting your time on the pitch till your grades improve." she concluded. I nodded and quickly left. I couldn't believe that I was doing that bad. I knew me and Ron tended to goof off a bit here and there, but I don't want to re-take this year. One more year with Snape! No way! I told Ron about what Professor McGonagall said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Pish posh. The old woman is exaggerating." Ron said when I finished telling him. I shook my head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"She was serious." I replied. Ron shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron, you're not even taking this seriously! I don't want to re-take this year or fail! I want to get back onto the pitch like normal!" I said, panicked. Ron shrugged again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like first year is as important as O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's." he said casually. The conversation was going no where so I left the boys dorm and walked down to the common room to think about what I was going to do. I looked around. Many of the older years looked intimidating to say the least. Hermione Granger was currently lecturing Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and they looked like they were about to blow. Seamus and Dean weren't even studying either, just playing chess. I then spotted Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother. He was a prefect and had good grades. Fred and George always joked about Percy, but being Prefect sounds like something to be proud of. I decided he might be my best bet at getting my grades up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, hello Percy." I said rather shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello Harry. Is there a problem?" he asked, using his important Prefect voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just, I'm failing my classes and I need help!" I admitted quickly. I was so embarrassed just telling someone I barely know about my failing grades. I expected him to laugh at me, but he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That seems very serious. First year is a gateway for success that usually carries on to the next years. You want me to help don't you?" he asked, a little proud at being asked such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah, I was going to ask you that. I really need the help." I nervously said. Percy smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why I am honored that you came to me! How about you meet me in the library tomorrow at 2. It's Saturday and we'll be able to get in a lot of study time." he suggested. I quickly thanked him and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I entered the library, scanning it to see if I could find Percy. He was sitting at a table near the back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Percy." I greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Harry. I'm assuming you brought your course books, though I did bring my old ones." he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yes." I said, getting them out of my bag and placing them on the table. I also brought out my grade card and showed it to Percy. He quickly scanned it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your worst grade is definitely Potions. Since we are only a month into school, we can start studying like it's the beginning of the year. Your end of year exams will have a lot of material from September and October to really test you." he explained. I smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then Harry, let's start." and for the next 4 hours we studied endlessly. Percy had me copy down important notes from the chapters and made me read each chapter two times over. By the end of it, we had finished 4 chapters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Harry, we'll probably finish up chapter 5 after dinner. Same time, same place tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled proudly at me and walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of October, I studied with Percy and got to know him well. I never really saw him interacting with any other students unless it was for Prefect duties. He talked to Oliver Wood occasionally, but other than that he seemed pretty lonely. Maybe that's why he buried himself in books to keep him distracted. He seemed to eat up any positive attention I gave him. We soon became something of good friends with eachother. Soon, it was time for the Halloween Feast however. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, Hermione's still in the girl's loo." Ron whispered. I gasped, though I knew that Ron was to blame. I decided to tell Percy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, oh, Professor Vector is over there. I'll let her know." he said and told the girl prefect about it. She nodded. Percy then guided me to Professor Vector.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor!" Percy yelled out before she could leave like the other teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Mr. Weasley?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a girl in the first floor bathroom who doesn't know about the troll." Percy quickly explained. Professor quickly nodded and went to catch up with the other teachers. By that time, everyone had already left.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright Harry, grab onto my arm so we can stay close." he instructed quite seriously. I nodded and grabbed on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the common room, Professor McGonagall came in with Hermione. The two of them approached me and Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have to say Ms. Granger?" she questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Harry. Thank you Percy." she said quietly. I realized that she was embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It was no problem Hermione." I said. She smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It's good to say that Hermione and I became good friends, and later Hermione and Ron would get closer as well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was May, and Percy had really been cramming in studying time with me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"These exams are very important. The ministry will look at your record from first year up and that can help decide your job opportunities." he warned. I nodded. Percy had become something to a role model for me. Instead of trying to do things on my own, he told me that help is always a good thing. That's why I told Dumbledore about Norbert since Dumbledore was Hagrid's friend. Dumbledore managed to contact his friend that works with dragons to pick the egg up. I started to respect Percy as well. His status of Prefect and his almost perfect grades made me want to work even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, so the last thing we have to study for is Transfiguration." and another study session started.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, why didn't you ask for help?" Percy sighed. I was in the infirmary after the stone incident.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to tell McGonagall, but she didn't listen." I told him. Percy sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess there wasn't much else you could have done. You are brave though. That is something I'll never be."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't put yourself down like that Percy. You're in Gryffindor for a reason." I reminded him. He gave me a playful glare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, what were you thinking...again." Percy reprimanded in the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What else was I supposed to do!" I argued.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe wait from mum and dad. They wouldn't have left the car behind." Percy argued back. He had a point. I slumped down in embarrassment.  Percy sighed and patted me on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're a Gryffindor, but don't be so reckless."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout second year, Percy was a real help for me. I managed to maintain my grades to be either EE or O. I was soon the second smartest in my year. Behind Hermione of course. When the attacks happened, Percy was always there to take points away from the bullies or give the worst ones detention. Malfoy was getting tired of losing so many points, so he tried to attack me once again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy had me cornered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't you die like your bloody parents!" he snarled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have to bring them up! Can't come up with anything!" I shot back, though his comment seemed to sting me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Scarhead, I know you're not the heir. A mere half-blood couldn't do such a feat. At least now the school hates their little golden boy." he said quite cruelly. I was about to shoot back at him, but he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You are pathetic! I can't wait till you die with your filthy blood! You are disgusting and freak! You don't belong here! I'm sure your muggle relatives hate you! Everyone all ready does!" he kept shooting insults. Each one like a stab in the chest. They were true. The school hated me. The Dursley's hated me. Malfoy hates me. I felt tears start falling down my face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"HA! Now you're crying! Can't even stand up for himself! You worthle-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy that is 40 points from Slytherin! Detention with Professor McGonagall at 8:00 tomorrow. Move along." said a commanding voice. I turned. It was Percy. Malfoy sneered and mumbled something about blood traitors and ran off. Percy then went to my side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright Harry? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, concern laced his voiced. I nod, though I was still sniffling a bit. Percy smiled sadly and hugged me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you have to go through this Harry." he said softly. I only responded by hugging him back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was in the infirmary once again. I had successfully saved Ginny, though not without some wear and tear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a familiar sight. Not a good one though." Percy said as he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." I said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm joking." he said seriously. I rolled my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But anyways, thanks for saving Ginny." Percy added in softly. I smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy! Congrats on making Head Boy!" I greeted. It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts and I had finally gotten a chance to talk to the ever busy head boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Harry!" he smiled at me. He then got wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but I have to go! Head meeting!" and he ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't get to talk to Percy much after that. When I tried too, it always seemed like he had things to do or places to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well until...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry." a voice whispered from above. I was currently laying down on in my sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy." I whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll talk to you later." and just like that he was gone again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few days later and I was sitting in the library studying. It wasn't the same without Percy. It didn't have that motivation. It was just quiet. I then heard a voice behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey Percy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to study. I'm sorry I haven't been able to lately, it's just I'm very busy with important head boy work." he apologized. I smiled up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like that Percy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, so what page are you on?"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was at the Burrow, and we were going to the Quidditch World Cup soon. I couldn't wait, but I wanted to visit Percy first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Percy." I greeted warmly. Percy looked up from his book. His seemingly tired face seemed to light up at the sight of me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Harry!" he greeted back happily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron told me about your new job. How do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It great! I am working under Mr. Crouch, a good starting point in the ministry hierarchy.  It is a very important job, since Mr. Crouch is a very busy man." Percy said proudly. That's the Percy I know.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We both sat down and talked for a little while. Percy talked about his job, stories about his co-workers, and other things like the twin's pranks. We had to cut it short though. The Quidditch Cup was about to start and we needed to get to the Portkey.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Percy!" I yelled out in surprise. It was the Yule Ball and I had gone with Parvati. She was nice, but apparently thought that I was a real gentleman. I avoided eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Harry." he greeted cordially.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" I asked, quite surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Crouch is feeling under the weather, so I've been taking his place as his assistant for the time being." he proudly announced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's good to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the whole dinner, Percy and I talked about his travels thanks to Mr. Crouch's illness, and about how my doings in the tournament. After dinner, I walked over to Parvati.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I wasn't what you expected." I apologized softly. Parvati smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it Harry. I realize that you might have someone else on your mind." she simply said and went to find Lavender. I was confused. What was she talking about? I then turned around to see Percy. Slow music then started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"May I have this dance Harry?" he asked. I was shocked. Percy wanted to dance with me of all people! I was too flustered to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes." and he swept me off my feet and led me to the dance floor. Ron looked shocked. Hermione and Viktor both smiled at us.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We danced wonderfully...in Percy's case. I danced all the wrong moves, but Percy didn't seem to mind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was once again surprised at the second task to see Percy. I hadn't really noticed him before due to my nerves, but now in the tent, his present was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright Harry? You didn't hear your score." he asked. I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm J-Just a lit-tle c-cold." I stuttered out. I had at least five towels on me and a few warming charms, but that didn't change much. Percy then wrapped me into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Warmer now?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." I replied, a little flustered.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I had just left the courtroom when Percy came running up to me. The area was deserted, a door outside most likely held Mr. Weasley. I didn't want to see Percy. He had left his family just like that! He didn't even believe me!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away." I said as I tried to walk out, but Percy stopped me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Harry, but the ministry needs to take a side and I have to follow them."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"For what! Some petty job! Just don't talk to me!" I shouted, and left.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I was prefect! Dumbledore said that since I had such good grades and though I did break the rules, they were always for the good of Hogwarts...mostly. I was so excited. I remembered how much I wanted the position. I couldn't wait to tell Percy. Oh. I sat down and thought about him. He was one of my best friends and a role model. What about now?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fifth year passed...until Voldemort showed up at the ministry. Percy and Fudge were standing there, gawking at where Voldemort once stood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe me now Percy!" I yelled. He looked at me with regret and sorrow in his face. I looked away. I couldn't handle seeing him right now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had a feeling of joy at the Burrow. We were eating some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and having a good time. Until we had to let in the minister and...Percy. The others glared at him, while I avoided eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Percy!" cried out Mrs. Weasley in joy as she hugged him. Percy seemed uncomfortable. He better be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Scrimgeour had a talk with me. Campaigns. I was not about to be a Ministry poster boy. We were about to duel in anger when Misses and Mister Weasley came out, forcing the angry minister to calm down and leave. When we walked back in, Percy was still there. Covered in potatoes. He was not happy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your boss just left. You can leave." I said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No Harry. I only stayed to talk to you. Please let me talk!" he pleaded. I caved. We walked outside to get some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Harry. I should have believed you. I did believe you! I just didn't want to be fired. I didn't mean for it to go this far!" he apologized. I looked at him coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can accept. You prat." I replied Coolly. He nodded as we walked back in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone...I'm sorry. I was prat. I was arrogant. I shouldn't have left everyone." he said in front of the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley once again went up and hugged Percy. Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron all looked suspiciously at Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum, can I stay here. I missed you all very much." he admitted. Mrs. Weasley happily agreed and got his old room ready. Nobody talked to Percy or acted like he was there. Except...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry." he replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise me you'll never do something so stupid like that again." I said, looking him in the eye for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day after Christmas when I decided to talk to Percy again. Truth be told...I missed him. I missed studying with him, talking with him, and even his occasional hugs. I opened his door and sat next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I just missed you." I simply said. He nodded in understanding. An awkward silence fell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too." Percy broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Percy quit his job.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy, if you were scared about being fired, why did you quit?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't do it anymore. Just going along with what the ministry says. I don't like it! I don't like how nobody likes me since I was so close to Fudge. The ministry is getting all these ideas that I just hate!" he cried out in frustration. I looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to know that this is your second chance."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood around Fred's dead body. We all cried. George fell down, weeping over his lost twin. Mrs. Weasley couldn't form any words. The battle was over, but the grief had started to kick in. There was no room for celebration. Not when so many died. Percy was the worst. He had been next to Fred in his last moments. He had been there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in years, I hugged him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Ron left for auror training, I was heading back for my N.E.W.T's. I did not want to fight anymore, and instead I set my sights on becoming a DADA professor. Percy actually helped me figure that out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, do you really want to become an auror? After all of the war and stuff." he asked one summer day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I do."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Think. Have you thought about anything else? There are so many options out there just waiting for you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." I thought. I wasn't too big on going to a desk job. I needed something more exciting in my life. I then remembered the DA.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How about a professor?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. That really suits you considering that stunt you pulled back in your 5th year." he commented. I rolled my eyes, remembering how Percy just went along with Fudge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that might suit me better though. I don't want any more violence." I admitted. Percy smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Harry, I understand." she said, though I could see a tear rolling down her face. She quickly walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I had just broken up with Ginny. I just didn't feel any spark. Any happiness in that relationship. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the summer after my N.E.W.T's year. I would be going into teacher and DADA training for a year, so I could be qualified to teach. I was currently visiting Percy at his new house. He had gotten a new job instructing advanced classes at a new Mastery School in Hogsmeade. He taught advanced Transfiguration and Charms, which were two things he was quite strong at. Throughout the summers after the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy and I had begun fixing our broken friendship. We started sending owls to each other and spent time walking through Hogsmeade. It was like old times. Talking, having fun, and he even helped me with my DADA work when I was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We were sitting under a tree in his backyard reading our respective novels. Percy put his book down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Perce." I answered. Percy seemed nervous. He was blushing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I really...I really...Ireallylikeyou!" he said, garbling up his words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I asked, confused. Percy took a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you a lot. Harry, I...love you." he said embarressed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Um, what brought this on?" I asked, quite surprised. It was no surprise that we had a deep friendship, but I was flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking last night. About my life. You tend to do that when your by yourself sometimes. You were really my first friend. My first connection." he started. "Bill and Charlie were the cool duo. Fred and George were always together since they were twins. Ron and Ginny were the young duo. I was just me. A bookworm. But then you came and asked me to help. You were my best friend for those three years, and I just blew it away. I was lonely, desperate. Then we were friends again. Talking, hanging out, it filled me with so much nostalgia and happiness. I realized that happiness was...love." he explained, still blushing madly. I looked him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the next four years, Percy and I dated. Since he lived in Hogsmeade, I got to move in with him due to the short commute to Hogwarts. We laughed, sometimes argued, and we cuddled. Percy was the biggest cuddler I've known. Some the best nights were the two of us reading books next to each other, a fire place blazing in front of us as we snuggled together. It were moments like these that I cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of these days was a cold winter night. The fire was roaring as we huddled together. Percy always felt so warm. I cuddled deeper into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Percy." I said, though the words got a little jumbled as my face was planted into Percy's sweater. He lifted my head up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I love you Pe-" I didn't get the words out in time as Percy kissed me. I was surprised, but gave in anyways. When we pulled apart...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What brought that on?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut it!" he said as he kissed me again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was once again summer and Percy had brought me to a wizarding park. It had beautiful flowers, and lush green grass. We had just finished our picnic and were walking around when Percy stopped me while walking over a small bridge. He kneeled. I could have fainted right then and there. He pulled out a box and opened it. There was a gold, diamond ring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry James Potter. You are the most kindest, bravest, reckless, and happy soul I've ever come across. You mean so much to me. You brought me and my family closer and I would've never found true happiness were it not for you. I love you and today I want to show you how much I love you. Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"YES! A HUNDRED TIMES YES!" I yelled out as I hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All talking stopped as I exited the burrow. Arthur Weasley had his arm locked with mine as we walked down the aisle. Hermione and Ron both smiled, Hermione with tears in her eyes. Professor McGonagall wiped a tear from her eye as well. Molly Weasley was crying hardest of all. I looked ahead of me. There was Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Filius Flitwick stood in between us and started his speech. Soon, it was time for the vows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry James Potter, you came up to me one day and asked me to help you study. I never regretted saying yes. Throughout the last 11 years, I saw you growing up into the person that I love today. I still remember that dance you did at the Yule Ball all that time ago. I also remember our fights, though we made it through them stronger. You were the light in my lonely darkness, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Your smile, your hugs, everything about you is amazing. I love you." he finished. I wiped a tear from my face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy Ignatius Weasley, when you answered yes to helping me, I was nervous, I was embarrassed. I never regretted asking you for help though. You came to me in my darkest moments and brightened them. We do fight, but who doesn't. What matters is that we always forgave each other and improved our lives. You make me so happy Percy. Your talks sometimes leave me confused, but I know it's just because you're one of the smartest people I know. I still remember your confession under that tree in your backyard. It is the same memory I use to fuel my patronus. I love you." I finished. I saw Percy had tears too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Flitwick finished his speech with the words we all know too well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You may now kiss the groom." he said, stumbling over the words a bit. I giggled and as we both kissed. We pulled apart to great cheer. Molly was crying into Arthur's shoulder hysterically, but I knew they were tears of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Percy. I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you Percy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too Harry, so much."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Props to McGonagall for telling Harry to study harder!</p><p>Sorry if this is a little too cheesy for you, put Fluff is a tag, so cute, cheesy things were to be expected. </p><p>Feedback is helpful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>